Voice of an Angel
by Roxy Fan 4 Ever
Summary: "I know that this must be some type of vision but I am just happy to see you again even if it is for a moment" on the day of Musa and Riven's wedding, Musa starts to miss her Mom more than ever. Will she walk down the isle? Songfic.


**I do not own Winx Club or the song The Seas Loneliness. They belong to Iginio Straffi and Houko Kuwashima respectively.**

**Voice of an Angel**

_**With your eyes closed, no longer will you see the aching sorrow buried in your heart.**_

Sitting in the room with my eyes closed I could feel the tears welling up trying to escape from the sides of my eyes. It was another Day of the Roses and I was still missing my mother. This one was different it was the day that Riven and I decided to get married.

_**If you forget the warmth inside, no longer will twisting pain bring tears to your eyes.**_

I tried to tell everyone that this was not the day to have our marriage but the girls convinced me that it would be the prefect day. No longer would I have tears of sadness on this day for missing you but I would have tears of joy to take their place.

_**I tried so hard to recall the gentle voice that was yours, lost in the labyrinth of my own heart.**_

I have been trying to think what you would say to me, would you be proud? Would you tell me that I look lovely in this dress? It is so hard for me to try and remember your voice from my memories of when I was younger some days it is easier then others but not today, the one day that I wish that you were here more then any other day.

_**Echoing from the depth of my mind, someone calls to me from forgotten memories, asking me when I will once again be able to take sorrow back in my hands.**_

I could hear someone calling out my name before I turned to see that no one was there. The room was empty of any other person. Again I could hear someone calling out my name. Tears started to flow from the corner of my eyes as I realize that it was your voice.

_**In this moment that won't come again, you are the only one I see in front of me.**_

A flash of light caused me to cover my eyes, as the spots dissipated from my vision I could see a figure start to coming into view. A smile on her face that made my heart melt, a comfort entered my body as I heard your voice. I know that this must be some type of vision but I am just happy to see you again even if it is for a moment.

_**In the distance, the glittering ship sways evenly on the blue waves, alone.**_

The smile that was on your face, brought back the memory of when you took me to the beach when I was little. The crystal clear water that we were playing in was just at the right temperature for that spring day. I was so happy when you pointed out the single ship off in the distance.

_**The grief I hold came crashing down, and the ship disappeared beneath the waves of my heart.**_

The memory then changed to one that I never wanted to see again. It was the one that dad told me you had left us. I asked him if I had done something wrong but he hugged me and told me that it was not my fault. At times I fell like it might have been my fault that you had gotten sick.

_**Why won't my eyes cease to search the ocean depths endlessly, looking for the warmth that I should not have known?**_

The nights after you had passed away I had dreams where I was searching for you. At times they would take me back to the same beach but you were never there. The feeling that I could never love anyone was consuming me whole as I had the same dream over and over; it felt like I had lost a part of myself.

_**Overcoming the powerful waves, the ship of life continues to sail on.**_

Slowly as the years went by I started to gain the ability to make friends at school. It was hard but with fathers help I did make a few close friends that have told me that they are happy that I had finally found someone to love.

_**Under the darkened starless night sky, once more it sways with the ripples in the night.**_

The night before The Day of the Roses my first year at Alfea, I had snuck out of the dorm room. I needed some time to myself to think about what had been happening. I had met someone that started to melt the hurt that was in my heart. When I reached the dinning room of the school I ran into Flora. She could not sleep that night she was just too excited to go home and visit with her family.

_**As I look blindly in the dark you are the only one that I see.**_

Flora had asked me if everything was alright when she noticed the tears that were slowly flowing from my eyes. I tried to tell her that I was fine but she has a charm that makes people open up to her. All that I could say was that this was not the best of times for me because of how much I missed you. She then wrapped me into one of her comforting hugs and all that I could see when I looked at her was your face as you hugged me when I was younger.

_**Calming down from the fierce storm in me, the waves flow to serenity.**_

The day that I found Riven with Darcy was one that raged the hurt inside of me again. I could not believe that he was with that witch. The only thing that made it bearable was I had the other girls.

_**Softly now, flowing to the kindness that disappeared underwater.**_

It was not until the spell that was on him was broken that my anger finally started to calm to the point that I thought that I could open my heart again, I did not want to feel the hurt of losing anyone close to me like I did when you left our family.

_**Into the future I know we will without a doubt love each other again.**_

It has been so hard at times with Riven; I wonder what you would think of him? We would break up once a year but then by the end of the year we were back together. I am sure that you would love him and that he would have loved you.

_**Until the time when my heart decides to take sorrow back into my hands once more.**_

The view of you smiling was what my heart needed for today. I know that I will always be sad on this day but now like the girls told me the tears that I shed as time passes will be ones of joy no longer the ones of sadness and hurt that they had been.

_**In this moment that won't come again, you are the only one I see in front of me.**_

I could feel tears slowly trickling down the sides of my face as you looked at me with the kindness that you always had. I don't care if this was all a vision because it was exactly what I needed. Even with the door opening to reveal my father waiting to guide me to my husband to be I could only see the love that was in your eyes. At that point I knew that you were so proud that I had found someone to love like you did when you and father had found each other.

I walk down the isle, dad's hand on my arm, guiding me to my awaiting prince who smiles the moment he sees me. It will all be ok, I know, because you always told me so.

**Please Review**


End file.
